


Гребаные искры

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka
Summary: — Мы с Питером кое-что обсудили, — все же подает голос Стив и кладет руку на колено Тони.Тот недоуменно рассматривает его ладонь и с удивлением переводит взгляд на Питера: Стив семьдесят лет пролежал во льдах, ему простительно нести чушь.





	Гребаные искры

Выражение лица Стива сосредоточенно-заинтересованное, а Питера — взволнованно-нетерпеливое, и Тони совершенно не хочет знать, какого хрена они зажали его на диване в его же мастерской (так и знал, не стоило давать доступ!) и оба никак не могут родить объяснение, чего ради они это сделали.  
  
С тех пор как те сошлись, а это был очень длинный и совершенно неинтересный процесс с провожанием до двери квартиры Паркеров, невинными поцелуями, румянцем — слава богу, лишь у Питера — от случайного соприкосновения пальцев за едой… Так вот, с тех пор они стали еще невыносимее, чем были первоначально по отдельности. Тони понятия не имеет, было ли уже что-нибудь у этих двоих, и даже представлять не хочет: слишком уж эротично в воображении Тони выглядит скачущий на толстом длинном члене Стива гибкий, чувствительный Питер или он же, растягивающий своими паучьими пальцами всегда тесную узкую из-за регенерации дырку: свою или Стива. Или Стив, подмахивающий Питеру, трахающему его широкими размашистыми толчками. Веснушки на плечах, два идеальных пресса, эта до одури сексуальная борода (так и хочется почесать пальцами или хотя бы потереться щекой!), рельефные мускулы (от одной мысли слюнки текут!), две не менее идеальные задницы… Ебаные боги, не иначе. И в их пантеоне — молодых, красивых, горячих, совершенных — Тони не место. Не в его возрасте, не с его характером, не с его привычками, не … не … не …  
  
— Что-то случилось? — не выдержав, спрашивает Тони.  
  
Он не хочет думать, что симпатия Питера к Стиву лично ему причиняет почти физическую боль. Тони привык к безмерному восхищению со стороны своего обожаемого паучка и практически обожествлению его, Тони, персоны. И хотя у Тони и в мыслях не было переводить это обожание в горизонтальную плоскость, но когда Питер стал смотреть так же на Стива… Стоило признаться себе: для Тони это было предательством. Потому что да: Стив — чертово божество, и когда-то между ними так искрило, что было больно глазам, но все — ладно, почти все — искры потухли в Сибири, и у Питера попросту не было никакого права… Да, точно: он же в «команде» Тони, так что не имеет права переходить на другую сторону! Даже если Тони со Стивом помирились, даже если последний больше не вне закона, даже если больше нет ничьих сторон и ничьих команд. Это — неправильно. Так не должно быть!  
  
— Мы с Питером кое-что обсудили, — все же подает голос Стив и кладет руку ему на колено.  
  
Тони недоуменно рассматривает его ладонь и с удивлением переводит взгляд на Питера: Стив семьдесят лет пролежал во льдах, ему простительно нести чушь.  
  
— Ну, вы не могли не заметить, как я на вас смотрю, — мнется тот. — И как Стив на вас смотрит.  
  
На самом деле Тони, конечно, все замечает. Твердое бедро, прижимающееся к его бедру во время командных вечеров за просмотром фильмов. Любимый пирог в холодильнике. Звонки в три ночи: «Мистер Старк, я тут подумал…» Блестящие глаза и прожигающие спину — и ниже — взгляды. Молчаливая поддержка. Блядские искры. Блядские, блядские искры, летящие во все стороны от их взаимодействия с Питером или же со Стивом — без разницы.  
  
Жест Стива вкупе с пояснением Питера довольно красноречиво передает их предложение. Это даже странно немного: ни один, ни второй не выглядят жаждущими острых впечатлений в постели, адреналина им хватает и в супергеройской жизни. С другой стороны, никто и не думал, что всю жизнь сохший по Пегги Стив и выросший в обывательском Квинсе Питер заинтересуются друг другом. Поэтому и их внезапное желание дополнить свой дуэт до трио — не такое уж экстраординарное. Тони помнит себя в молодости: секс тогда не казался чем-то по-настоящему интимным, это пришло с возрастом.  
  
Тони делает над собой усилие и встает с дивана, сбросив ладонь Стива со своего колена.  
  
— Нет. Мне, конечно, очень льстит, но мне не девятнадцать, — он смотрит на Питера, — и даже не тридцать, — останавливает взгляд на Стиве, — для таких развлечений. Возможно, вам кажется это забавным, тянет на эксперименты, но поищите себе кого-нибудь другого: мне целостность моей задницы и нервной системы все еще дорога.  
  
Тони зол. Он не может понять, как до этих двоих все никак не дойдет, что нравятся… нравились ему оба. Что с каждым из них он по той или иной причине не стал углублять отношения, потому что понимал, что ничего толкового из этого не выйдет из-за пропасти в образе мыслей, опыте и восприятии мира. Или потому, что лично он полагал, что не нужен ни Стиву, ни Питеру, а те даже на невинные попытки флирта не отвечали.  
  
И теперь они ему предлагают… что?! Приятно покувыркаться в койке? Думают, что с ним можно провести время без последствий? Что он их чему-то научит? Ну да, конечно же научит: вряд ли жизнь баловала их настолько опытным любовником. Но все же — это предложение возмутительно!  
  
Видимо, они посчитали забавным подразнить его собственным совершенством и оставить потом ни с чем.  
  
— И кто из вас хочет меня трахнуть? — Тони угрожающе сужает глаза и складывает руки на груди, чуть расставляя ноги для устойчивости. — Что, Питер, представлял, как имеешь меня в этой самой мастерской на столе? Или ты, Стив? Или вдвоем? Вы обсуждали это, когда трахались? Кому первому пришла идея, что неплохо бы позвать Тони, он же наверняка зашибись сосет!  
  
Его уже несет, он прям чувствует, что на грани нехилой такой истерики, но не может остановиться: там, где у нормальных людей сердце, клокочет что-то темное, липкое, вязкое, и жгучая обида на обоих не дает ему заткнуться.  
  
Невольно Тони представляет себе озвученное. В его воображении он лежит спиной на ближайшем столе, ногами на широких плечах Стива, голова запрокинута, в горле ходит член, а второй растягивает его зад, да так, что искры сыплются из глаз. Его поглаживают в четыре руки, щиплют соски, отдрачивают рваными движениями, стонут в два голоса, зовут по имени… От этой картины под ложечкой сразу возникает приятное сосущее чувство, а член моментально твердеет.  
  
Его тирада вызывает ожидаемое смятение у его неудавшихся любовников. Трахаться они, раз зовут его третьим (хотелось бы верить, что хоть один из них не был до этого девственником), уже научились, а разговаривать о сексе — пока еще нет. Их изумление смотрится карикатурно: Питер закрывает удивленно округлившийся рот ладонью и заливается краской, Стив упрямо поджимает губы и поднимается на ноги одним слитным движением.  
  
Тони подавляет в себе желание сделать шаг назад и вспоминает, что ему предлагали встроить платформу в кроссовки. Он, конечно, посмеялся над этим предложением — ведь рост не главное. Но иногда он бы не отказался от преимущества в несколько дюймов: хотелось бы смотреть глаза в глаза, не задирая ради этого голову.  
  
Его трясет — конечно же, от гнева. Он опускает руки и, поймав себя на этом пораженческом жесте, сжимает ладони в кулаки: ему ничего не стоит вышвырнуть обоих из мастерской и навсегда обрубить им доступ. Тони только собирается это сделать, когда — сам не понимая как — странным образом оказывается в сильных объятьях. Спустя еще секунду с другой стороны в него вжимается моментально подскочивший Питер.  
  
— Мы вовсе ничего такого не хотели, — пытается объяснить он. — Как вы вообще могли подумать!  
  
— Кто как, — хмыкает Стив и излишне быстро поправляется: — Не сразу.  
  
Тони закатывает глаза и уже собирается активировать броню, но решает дать им один малюсенький шанс объясниться. Ради Питера: он неплохой малый, и они успели сильно подружиться за те несколько лет, пока Стив не переключил внимание парня на свою сияющую персону.  
  
Дрожь уходит сама собой, и вовсе не объятия тому виной: просто Тони, как взрослый разумный человек, усилием воли останавливает подступающую истерику и берет себя в руки.  
  
— Так чего вы тогда хотели? — не расслабляясь, интересуется он, не зная, что и думать.  
  
— Сходи с нами… эмм… в кино? — Видимо, Стив ощутил, что Тони немного успокоился, и его тон стал мягче.  
  
— Или еще куда-нибудь? — добавляет Питер, устраиваясь подбородком у Тони на плече. И продолжает, будто тот еще с реплики Стива не понял, о чем речь: — На свидание.  
  
Неожиданно для себя Тони смеется, отчётливо ощущая, как от близости двух горячих тел отпускает напряжение последних часов, дней, недель… лет.  
  
Свидание? Кино, кафе, улыбки? Втроем? А потом, понятное дело, то самое «не сразу».  
  
Они охренели? Тони что, студентка первого курса, чтобы давать за кино и пиво?  
  
И, конечно же, они «вовсе ничего такого не хотели», да как же Тони, извращенец этакий, мог подумать?!  
  
— Тони, — Стив выводит на его спине круги, тогда как руки Питера устроились у Тони на животе, в опасной близости от паха, — мы, конечно, понимаем, что мы не самый лучший вариант…  
  
Тони только насмешливо фыркает: эти двое себя вообще в зеркале видели? Нимбы не жмут? Крылья не тяжеловаты? Сияние не мешает спать по ночам?  
  
— А вы… — Питер запинается, — ты просто охуительный. Но мы будем очень стараться, правда, — пылко заверяет он, чуть смутившись от проскользнувшего мата (Стив, что странно, не реагирует, хотя раньше одергивал даже на невинной «сволочи»), и едва лишь успокоившемуся Тони очень хочется рассмеяться от этой детской непосредственности. Судя по короткому смешку, Стива она тоже забавляет.  
  
Тони уже открывает рот, чтобы отказаться, но смотрит Стиву в глаза и не видит в них ни малейшей насмешки, второго дна или хитрости, только покорное ожидание. Повернув голову, Тони наблюдает такой же незамутненный, ожидающий, надеющийся взгляд — теперь уже в карих глазах.  
  
И тут наконец до Тони доходит, что на самом деле эти двое собрались за ним старомодно ухаживать. Какого хрена? Совершенно непонятно, зачем им это нужно. Не то чтобы Тони — лучшее, чего они вдвоем могут добиться.  
  
— Честно говоря, мы понимаем, что не так умны… — вздыхает Стив.  
  
— Или горячи, — добавляет Питер.  
  
— И не так… опытны, — продолжает Стив.  
  
— Это точно. Прикинь, мне на днях пришлось дать ему почитать в Википедии, что такое римминг, — фыркает Питер смущенно. — Ну, не то чтобы я прямо специалист в этом деле… Но зато я побрил Стиву сам знаешь что! И теперь он там визуально просто огромный!  
  
— Да ладно, то, что процесс назвали новым словом, совершенно ничего не меняет!..  
  
— Еще чего, ты все равно не знал, что так и впрямь можно!  
  
От подобных откровений Тони хочется закрыть ладонью лицо и хорошенько проржаться, но он сдерживается.  
  
— Никакого кино, — говорит он твердо, прерывая веселую перебранку.  
  
В комнате становится так тихо, что, кажется, слышно, как в воздухе сталкиваются пылинки. Конечно же, все на самом деле не так: в мастерской всегда работает, пусть и на грани слышимости, огромное количество техники.  
  
С лица Стива сходит улыбка, а разочарование Питера Тони чувствует, даже стоя к нему спиной.  
  
— Венская опера, — издевательски тянет Тони. — Закрытая ложа, чтобы не светить Питера. Будете шикарно смотреться в смокингах.  
  
В ответ он чувствует, как трещат его ребра: эти двое способны голыми руками случайно раздавить его насмерть. И это неожиданно заводит.  
  
— А если никто из вас не уснет, — насмешливо заканчивает Тони, — то я подумаю насчет кино. Только фильм, чур, выбираю я… Как самый опытный.


End file.
